Beyond the Door
by PassionX
Summary: AU This is the story of the attack of the heartless that evacuated Earth and stranded Sora, Riku, and Kairi in the darkness of space. Will they ever get home?


**Disclaimer: Since I've seen so many others do this I guess I'll this too....I don't own kingdom hearts...um...yeah. **

_Notes: This my first time actually writing a fanfic. I hope this meets up to my expectations and everyone else's. This idea's been in my head for a while (about 4 months) before I actually made myself write it. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Beyond the Door**

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

_Once upon a time, people lived in peace, bathed in light. _

_They all loved that light. That beautiful, shining light...and that light loved them back._

_But people began to fight over that light and darkness was born in their hearts. As the darkness began to grow the light that shone so brightly was lost._

_But as the worlds seperated and the darkness consumed them, pieces of the light still remained._

_Residing in the hearts of children, they are our only hope against the darkness that can consume all..._

_Now the true light sleeps, enveloped by the darkness, residing deep within. _

_But never forget._

_The door will soon open..._

_A door to the darkness where the true light is sleeps._

_Even in the darkest abyss, the light in your can heart overcome anything._

_For they are the only ones..._

_who can open the door._

**EARTH 20xx A.D.**

"Roger Houston, this is the _Endeavor. _Now entering Earth's orbit."

The shuttle gave a shudder as small rocket burners on the side of the ship activated and tilted it parrallel to the cloudy sky. As it freed itself from the last of the confines of Earth's gravity and the plasma trails caused by the atmosphere finally gave way, Beason's crew onboard the ship looked in awe at the boundless darkness, scattered with the pinpoints of stars. It was the teams first mission into outer space. After months of training, they finally reached their goal. Even if it was a routine mission, simply supplying food to the inhabitants of the I.S.S., it didn't lessen the beauty of outer space, something one can only dream of seeing.

"This is Captain Beason, we are now approaching the International Space Station."

The shuttle speeded along orbit until the sight of the station loomed into vew above Earth's horizon. It was huge. A dark color that absorbed radioactive rays emitted by the sun and outfitted with giant solar panels that gave the station power, it was made with the hands of millions people from countries all over the world. A sight that was a tribute to mankind.

"Roger _Endeavor_, we have confirmation from the I.S.S. You may dock immediatly."

Slowly, carefully the shuttle inched forward, bit by bit, until it made contact and the overhead light of their cockpit glowed green. With a "pssst!" the hatch opened and the team crawled into the crowded hallway of the I.S.S. One of them, Jane, gave a push off the wall and floated toward the team.

"Food! You guys brought food!!!" Jane exclaimed.

With a chuckle, Beason said, "Yeah, yeah. Here. Take as much as you as want."

Jane gave a squeal of happiness and made off with the food immediatly to her workbench. Everyone in the hallway laughed and went their seperate ways. With the team here, they would finally enjoy a small break in their work and have a little chat with their new occupients before they would go on their way. Beason made his way with another I.S.S. team member, Meichel, into the main laboratory.

Meichel was from Japan and he was here as representative scientist in space. A easy, outgoing kind of guy, he got along with pretty much everyone and everyone got along with him. Although his native land was Japan, he still worked a little at NASA and he had been a long-time friend of Beason.

"Hey, how's it goin', Meichel? Space treating you alright?"

"It's been fine. So? How was it? You're first time?"

Meichel regretted asking that question almost as soon as he had said it. As if breaking a dam, Beason immediatly went starry-eyed and began talking rapidly. "It was great!! Oh mannnn, it's a shame I can only stay for such a short time! Seeing space for the first time was like eating candy y'know? It's addictive y'know? The endless darkness of space and the wonderfull bright stars and the Earth!!! That was the most amazing, the skies, the brillant blue, the green hues, the....."

After that Meichel began to tune him out. It wasn't that he was offensive or anything, it was just that, once Beason pops, he just can't stop. Looking away, it was just then he began to hear something strange.

It was an odd...whistling. They kind of whistling you here when something is falling really fast, from really high up. He looked around to try and find the source to the noise. Hopefully it wasn't a break in one of the experiments stored onboard the station. He looked around, but he just couldn't find it.

"-and it's just soooo unfair I'll only get to stay onboard for a day. You really got it lucky but hey, at least I'm finally here and-"

"Wait Beason, do you hear that?", Meichel asked, cutting him off.

"Huh? Hear what?"

"That...whistling. Don't you hear it?"

By now, Beason could hear it too. They both strained their ears to find the source and strangely, the sound was getting louder...

"Wait a minute! That sound, it coming from outside!" Meichel said.

"What? But that's impossible. Sound can't travel outside!"

"But it is!"

They both floated toward the window and looked outside. They couldn't see anything but stars. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

Then Meichel noticed that the stars were getting brighter....and the sound was getting louder. The stars were getting larger...and larger...and larger...

"Oh shit!" said Beason. "Something's coming! Are those comets?"

_"It can't be..._" thought Meichel. _"No comets were reported...and still, nothing could create sound in vacumn... They look like asteriods, but they don't leave plasma trails until _after _they enter atmoshpere! What the hell's going on here?"_

But it was too late for questions. By now the whistling was had gotten almost deafening and the station was shaking.

"Holy shit! There gonna hit!!"

The crash that followed was incredibly loud. It vibrated throughout the station and caused Meichel to hold on to the wall before he floated away.

The shaking stopped.

Tentively, Beason looked around. "Are we...okay?"

BROOOOM

An explosion rocked the station and the red overheadlights turned on. The speaker automatically activated and began to call out: "Warning! There is a breach in the hull! Decompression in progress! Air pressure dropping rapidly! Please put on your spacesuits and evacuate immediatly! I repeat-"

BROOOOOOOOMMMMM

Another explosion rocked the station and then there was silence.

* * *

Jane was eating fat-free, sugar-less, all-natural chocolate pudding when she heard the cracks. She got up from her seat and looked around. _"What was wrong?"_ she thought. Then the shaking started and she looked around in fear. But the shaking got stronger and she cling to the wall to her right.

That is...until the wall wasn't there anymore.

With a "CRACCCCKKKKK" the wall gave way and Jane could only give a silent scream before she plunged into the darkness.

* * *

Dr. Ansem looked up from his work suddenly.

It was late at night and he should be sleeping; He had just tucked in his children. However, he needed to finish his paper for the lecture he was giving tommarrow at the university and, with a drink of coffee, he continued to work in his study. But something was wrong. _"What is this uneasy feeling?" _he thought.

He got up from his seat and walked up to the window to close the blinds. What he saw outside made him gasp aloud.

In the sky, there was a rain of light.

It was a meteor shower.

To be continued

_More notes: Please read and review. _


End file.
